1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing package for a solid deodorant. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing package for a solid deodorant in which the solid deodorant is gradually dispensed from a container component of the package by squeezing the container to effect the dispensing of the solid deodorant by the collapsing of the container that results from its squeezing. The package is closed when not in use by a closure that is either formed integrally with the container or as a separate element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid deodorants are now packaged in dispensing packages mainly in either an oval shape or a cylindrical or rodlike shape. In either such package type, the solid deodorant is elevated to a proper dispensing position, relative to a container element of the package, usually by a separate screw-type mechanism or occasionally by separate parts which slide relative to one another. In the case of a dispensing package that utilizes a screw-type or other elevating mechanism, the need for the elevating mechanism increases the complexity of the package, and thereby decreases the reliability of its operation and increases the cost of its materials and assembly, and can lead to confusion in the use of the dispensing package by consumers who are not familiar with the operation of the elevating mechanism. Additionally, the filling of the container with the solid deodorant to be packaged therein is complicated by the design of the container or associated solid deodorant elevating mechanism, often precluding the use of desirable hot-fill filling techniques or the use of solid deodorant compositions solely due to viscosity characteristics that are undesirable for filling.